Receptacles of the afore-described type also designated by dual-compartment receptacles, are known in the art, e.g. according DE-OS No. 26 53 906; 27 28 940; and according to DE-GM No. 83 29 744. Receptacles of this type are used to accommodate various types of feedstock within a package and to offer the same in one package for common consumption, with the different types of feedstock, such as yoghourt on the one hand, and dry Mueslis, on the other, being placed together only at the moment of use, i.e. after opening of the package for subsequent joint consumption. Despite all efforts to carry out the loading of such packages as sterile as possible by prior art measures, this cannot always be achieved satisfactorily with such packages because, on the one hand, the dry material of the feedstock referred to, never is available utterly sterile and, on the other hand, loading of the dry stock never can be carried out without the development of dust, it being irrelevant whether the pasty stock has been admitted prior to or after loading of the dry stock, i.e. dust and germ fallout in the area of the other chamber for the pasty stock as a rule particularly suitable for germinal multiplication, substantially, is unavoidable. Extended storage times for feedstock so loaded in a dual compartment cannot be taken into consideration.